When The Wolves Arise
by YamiKaiba73
Summary: After their battle with Lazar and Frester, the Signers soon realize that there's no time for rest, especially when a stranger shows up and tells Yusei not to trust anything, or his life could be in danger. This is the Sequel to The Wolf Attack, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or any Characters. Yusei/Akiza, Jack/Carly pairings, rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to The Wolf Attack, so if you haven't already, go read that one first.**

* * *

I'm in pain.

There's flames all around me.

Smoke fills my lungs, making it very hard to breath.

I can hear laughter. Cold, cruel laughter.

 _Had enough, yet, Yusei?_ Asks a voice that matches the laughter.

 _Please. I'm just getting started._ I tell him.

Breathing hard, I run in the general direction of the sound of that cruel voice. It's hard to tell where it's coming from because my hearing was damaged in a very recent explosion.

"Behind you, Yusei!" Akiza screams. I turn around just before Lazar pounces on me. He's struggling, which is good for me. I throw him off in a heart beat, then stand over him like an Alpha Wolf does an Omega.

 _If you're smart, you'll back down and stay down._ I tell him.

 _That's the thing, Yusei. I flunked every class I ever took!_

His head turns sharply to bite just above my paw, causing me to pull it away. I'm off balance. Using this to his advantage, Lazar pushes me off the roof and into a burning building. As I fall, all I can think of is Akiza calling my name. Will this be the last I hear of her sweet voice?

"Come on, pal. Ya gotta wake up!" someone says. This person bangs on my chest with two fists, causing me to sit up.  
"There he is. Can we go look for Akiza now?" Jack asks.  
I'm surrounded by my friends, all but Akiza.  
"Hold on, Jack. What do mean, 'Look for Akiza'?" I ask.  
"She kinda went after Lazar when you fell into that building. She wouldn't stop for anyone." Leo says.  
"Akiza, what have you gotten yourself into now?" I ask as I sit up and take the bag by Crow, and throw on a fresh shirt.  
"Which way did she go?" I ask.  
Crow points, and I follow.  
Nothing, and I mean Nothing gets between Akiza and me.  
As I walk briskly, I can't help but think as to why Akiza would rather run after Lazar then to check to see if I was alright. Maybe she did, and I was out cold at the time?  
I urge my legs faster and use my nose to smell for her.  
So far, nothing, the same nothing that haunts me for miles.  
I have to make sure she's alright.  
After an eternity of running, I smell her.  
 _Akiza... I'm coming. Don't worry..._ I think as I stop outside an old warehouse. This is where her scent is strongest.  
I enter the building, where I can hear Akiza struggling with someone. The Echos make it difficult to locate the source of the sound.  
I can't tell if she's above or on level with me.  
I can hear her screaming, then a thud.  
That's it. Lazar is going to pay. I follow my nose to find Lazar standing over Akiza, dragging her to a closet.  
I push him to the ground, causing him to let go of her.  
He scratches at me, but I don't care. I pin his arms to his sides.  
"Come now, Yusei. I was only trying to help." he says.  
"By hurting her?! No thanks." I say.  
"You simpleton. You're the one hurting her." he says.  
"Yeah? And how's that?" I ask.  
"Can't you see? Because she attaches herself to you, she suffers. She has to watch you transform once a month. She has to clear your mind so you don't eat her. She has to-"  
"Shut up! Just Shut up! Akiza doesn't have to do that, but she does so I don't have to suffer alone!" I tell him.  
"Mmm. That may be, but have you ever thought of what she wants?" My fist collides with the side of Lazar's head, knocking him out.  
I get off of him and kneel down beside Akiza. She looks like she could be sleeping.  
I stroke her face, causing her to stir.  
"Yusei..." She says before sitting up enough to hug me.  
"We need to teach you self defense." I say.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked that! I'd like to hear your thoughts, and please be nice when reviewing, no swearing. Well, I'll see y'all in the next chapter, and goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the last Chapter! Yes, there will be more Kalin,** **KiryuFanGirl, so no worries.**

* * *

Jack enters with Carly, who has her camera out and is looking through her pictures.

"I can see it now: Battle at the Warehouse. Won't that make a great story? Yusei? Can I have a full detail account of what happened?" she asks me.

"Not right now, Carly. Maybe later, Okay?" I say.

"Okay... How about a picture for the front page?" she asks.

"Leave the man alone, Carly. He's had a rough night and probably needs sleep. Or something." Jack says.

"Fine. I'll just ask Akiza for her input." Carly runs off to join Akiza, who just entered.

"Thanks, Jack." I say.

"Don't mention it." he says.

I can't help but think of what Lazar had said back at the warehouse.  
 _Have you ever thought of what she wants?_  
Have I?  
I should think of what's best for Akiza, and ask her what she wants now and then.  
Leo and Luna approach me to say they have to go to school.  
I let them hug me, then see them off.

"I'm going to bed. If anyone asks, let them know." I tell Crow, who simply nods.

"Hold your body like this. That's good. And if the attacker comes in like this, you trip him up right here, then kick and run. Now let's try it."I tell Akiza.

"But Yusei, I don't want to hurt you!" she protests.

"I'll be fine. Your need to practice is greater than my chances of getting injured." I say as I move into position. Akiza nods. "We go in three... Two... One..." I approach her, she blocks. I find an opening so I can try to grab her, but she trips me and kicks side.

"That was great! A little slow, but great. Remember, the more you practice, the better you become." I say as I rub my ribs.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks.  
I get off the floor.

"Nope. Self healing, remember?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. But still, that hurt me a lot more than it did you." Akiza tells me. I don't respond. I think I heard something. "Yusei?"  
I pin her to the wall behind her. "Yusei?!" she asks again.

"Shh." I say as I lean in closer. I can smell fear on her.

A nearby window explodes, sending glass flying everywhere. I can feel it collide with my back. Akiza gasps as I grunt with pain.  
I turn my head to the sound of someone walking on glass.  
I let go of Akiza to fully face him. He has a red cape, a black mask with barley any eye holes, which has a long, grey feather on the back of his head. He's wearing a black business suit and a purple tie.

"We have a door you know." I say.

"That is not relevant for what I have to say." says the stranger.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" I ask.

"Don't trust everything you hear or see. Don't trust everyone around you, your life in great danger." he says. Then he turns and leaves before I can ask any more questions.

"What was that all about?" Akiza asks me.

"I wish I knew." I tell her. Akiza puts her hands on my shoulders and gently squeezes.

"I'm scared, Yusei. What do you think he meant? Why shouldn't we trust all we see and hear?" she asks, now resting her chin on my shoulder, arms now around my middle. I place my hands on hers and turn my face to hers.

"Sometimes things aren't what they seem, Akiza. I don't think we should trust him, unless he knows something we don't." I say, letting her kiss my cheek.

* * *

 **Well, this is the end of Chapter two. Please let me know what you think, Okay? Thanks, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Chapter 3 is here, so read it. (Please.)**

* * *

I punch a wall. This is killing me on the inside. How could a random stranger tell me I can't trust what's around me, then leave?  
I'm probably breathing pretty hard, because Jack and Crow back away slowly.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yusei?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, You look pretty dead." Crow agrees.

"Yeah, I'm just fighting myself. Why?" I ask.

"Well, Yusei. The thing is, ever since you came back from your self defense lessons with Akiza, you've been shaken up. You won't tell us what's up, and you won't make eye contact. What's with that?" Crow asks me.

"I don't know what I can trust." I whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, You've known us for years. You can trust us." Crow tells me.

"I don't know anymore. I met someone when I was teaching Akiza self defense. He said not to trust everything I hear and see. He said my life could be in danger."  
I say.

"Wait, You're trusting a complete stranger instead of us? Just who is this nut job?" Jack asks.

"Just some loony who played a mind game with our pal Yusei, and now he's going to pay for it." Crow says, cracking his knuckles.

Maybe he's right. I shouldn't be taking this guy too seriously.

I pull my tool box out from under the table, then start tuning my Runner.

I really need to think about this. I know it shouldn't bother me so much, but it does.

Who can't I trust? This question keeps going through my head endlessly.

I don't notice that Jack and Crow left me until a few hours later.

I'm alone, yet I don't feel that way. I think someone is watching me.

Uneasy, I head outside, locking the door behind me.

I take a walk around town, hoping I'll run into someone I know.

But of course, I don't run into anyone I expected.

"Did you take my advice, Yusei Fudo?" asks the stranger from before.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I ask.

"The time for that is not yet at hand. First you must sort out who you can and can't trust. Then I will reveal myself to you.

"I can't wait." I say sarcastically.

"This is no time for jokes and sarcasm. Lazar will escape from his cell tomorrow night. Be sure to keep your eyes open." The stranger says before leaving.

I give an exasperated sigh. I really don't like this guy.

"Hey, Yusei! Over here!" Leo's voice calls out.

I turn to see him and Luna, both waving and running at me.

I greet them with a false smile.

"What's up? How was school?" I ask.

"Same old boring stuff." Leo says at the same time Luna says, "Isn't Frolly great?" with a dreamy sigh.

"Whoa, wait a sec. Who is Frolly?!" Leo asks.

"None of your business!" Luna tells him.

"Okay, Okay. Break it up. Did anything strange happen while you where at school?" I ask them.

"My meat loaf screamed at me. Does that count?" Leo asks.

"No, not really. I'm talking about a stranger randomly appearing and telling you things." I say. They think for a bit, then tell me nothing like that has happened.

I start walking in the direction of Burger World with Leo and Luna right behind me.

"So what was that about, Yusei? Did something happen while we where at school?" Luna asks me.

"I guess you could say that." I say as I open the door for them.

I tell them what happened with Akiza that morning over some ice cream I bought for them. They seem to take the news rather well. After all, stranger things have happened to us.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. I think Frolly's a lovely name. For a bunny. I didn't know what to call Luna's crush, who will probably never be seen again. So Frolly works. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this chapter? Thee? Four? It's the next one.**

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the Public Security Bureau lobby, closely watching the monitors, Waiting for Lazar to make some kind of move. Of course, he sits there motionless.

Leo is asleep on my lap, as Luna is on Jack's.

Akiza is on my other side, resting her head on my shoulder, and Crow is over by Trudge; They're both staring at the monitors, and haven't blinked for hours.

Mina enters with a tray full of steaming mugs.

"Nothing yet?" She asks.

"Nope. Ya know, I'm kinda starting to thing that this is a trap, and we fell for it." Crow says for the hundredth time, finally looking away from the screen to stretch, only to look back at it.

I nudge Leo awake as I except a mug from Mina. I don't want to spill on him.

Before I can take a drink, Leo snatches my mug and starts gulping it down.

"Oh, be careful! That's coffee!" Mina says, causing Leo to do a spit take, drenching her. "Thanks for that." she adds.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Leo says, now fully alert.

"It's alright. I'll go change, make you some hot chocolate and Yusei another cup." Mina says.

She hands out the rest of the drinks, then leaves.

Akiza starts snoring softly. I gently kiss the top of her head.

Jack takes a sip of his tea, slightly blurry-eyed.

"If this is some kind of joke, I'm going kill something or someone!" he says.

I'm aroused by the sound of alarms blaring. I must have fallen asleep.

I smell smoke.

Akiza starts pulling on my arms.

"Come on, Yusei!" she says urgently.

"What happened?" I ask as I get up and start to follow her out of the prison.

"I don't know! I fell asleep, and there were alarms! I think something exploded!" she yells.

I jump in front of her.

"Don't go that way! That's where the fire is strongest!" I tell her. My wolfish instincts have taken over.

"But that's the way out!" she tell me. "We're trapped!"

She starts breathing really hard. She's panicking. I grab her shoulders and look into her eyes.

"Shh, calm down! Are the others safe?" I ask. She nods.

"I think so." She says.

"Then we're going to join them. It's going to be alright. Hold on to me, and don't let go, Okay?" I ask. Akiza obediently puts her arms around my neck.

Once she's in place, I place my arms around her and start running. It's getting really hard to breath. Smoke fills my lungs, it's so hot; Not the first time I've been surrounded by flames this month. I think I can see a light. It's different than the orange glow of the flames. Day light? No. This is a flashlight.

A burning wooden beam lands right in front of us.

"Hold on Akiza. I'm going to jump!" I manage to tell her. It's so hard to breath.  
I back up as far as I can. Akiza's grip around me tightens and I can feel her heart beating against mine.

I start running through the flames and jump at the last little bit.

I'm not going to make it. I throw Akiza over the flames. Her screams attract the firefighters. She's in good hands. I look into her face before it gets too hard to breath and everything goes black.

* * *

 **I honestly don't know what to say on this chapter. It was awesome to write, and will hopefully make a good read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**K2 Blank Panther, Please find me on DeviantArt, my username is still YamiKaiba73. I'd like to talk wit you about your story idea. I tried finding you but could not. Thank you.**

* * *

I'm numb all over. Everything's black.  
Did I die? No, I don't think so. I would be seeing my mother and father by now if I was dead. If I'm not dead, that means I'm alive. It's funny. This doesn't feel like being alive.  
Can I hear voices? Yes, yes I can. Who do they belong to? I don't know. I can't tell what they're saying. It's like they're speaking another language.

"Did his fingers just move?" says a female. She sounds familiar.

There's silence.

I'm here, I'm alive! I feel like I should tell them this, but my lips don't move.

"Did you hear that?" asks another voice. A male

"Yusei? Can you hear me?" asks the first.

Yes! Can you here me? I try to ask.

"There it is again. Try some more." says a third voice. This one belongs to a young child or teen.

"Come on, Yusei. I'm right here." says the female. I think I know her. I think it's Akiza.

I manage to open my eyes. Everything's a blur. I can make out shapes leaning above me. I hear some cheers as I blink a few times to clear my sight.

"Alright! Yusei's back!" says a little boy. Leo.

I look around. Akiza throws herself on top of me, hugging me.

"'Kiza..." I say.

She helps me sit up. I can feel something being pushed behind me for support.

Crow approaches me with a blanket, which he wraps around me.

"There ya go, pal. Are ya comfy?" he asks. I nod.

I'm still pretty numb.

"'Kiza..." I say again.

"I'm right here." She tells me as she grabs my hands. They feel warm. I can barly feel my fingers inside hers.

Luna approaches me with some soup.

"This will warm you right up, Yusei. Eat it all, okay?" she asks me. I nod.

I try to grab the spoon but my fingers won't cooperate. Akiza takes it from me and dips it into the bowl. She then raises it to my lips.

"Isn't that the cutest thing ever?" Crow asks Jack.

"Unless you haven't seen kittens playing with baby chicks, I guess you could say that." Jack replyes.

"Do you remember what happened when Crow tried to record Yusei and I sharing our feelings for the first time and post it on Space Nook?" Akiza asks, wiping my mouth with her sleeve.

"Yeah, my nose was broken for three weeks!" Crow says.

"Do you want that to happen again, but this time with hot soup?" Akiza asks.

"No ma'am." Jack and Crow say in unison.

"Then I suggest you back off if you know what's good for you!" Akiza tells them. She tries to feed me more soup, but I don't want it. "Eat it, Yusei, or I'll make you eat it!" Akiza says.

I reluctantly open my mouth.  
Trudge and Mina approach us.

"Lazar is missing. We can't find him anywhere. Once we have some tapes, if they're salvageable, we'll see what we can find, but in the mean time, keep your guard up." Trudge says.

"Yeah, and watch out for loonies who tell you what to trust and what not to trust." Crow says. I glare at him while Akiza spoon feeds me some more soup.

* * *

 **I kind of feel sorry for Yusei in this chapter. Don't worry, though, he'll make a full recovery in the next one. See you guys there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, new chapter! If there's any questions, comments, or concerns, please ask, I'll be happy to respond.**

* * *

Akiza, Jack and Carly burst in carrying a bunch of bags.

"What are those for?" Crow asks as I poke my head above his runner to look at all of them.

"New years." Carly says as Jack drop kicks his bags. We all hear the sound of breaking glass. "That'd be the fountain. Way to go, Jacky." Carly says.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to carry that all the way down the stairs." Jack says.

"If you can pay 150000 yen for it, then I might excuse you." Akiza tells him.

"I don't have that kind of money!" Jack says.

"You should have thought of that before you drop kicked it!" Carly says.

"Just use super glue." I suggest.

"Don't encourage him, Yusei!" Akiza tells me.

"Yes, mother." I reply.

That's when Crow looses it.  
Carly, Jack and Akiza run down the stairs, Carly and Jack running off to find a broom,

Akiza throws herself into my arms and mocks strangling me.

"What do you want to do tomorrow night?" I ask her. I don't hug her, because I don't want to get grease on her.

"Mainly snuggle." She says, burring her head in my chest. I give in and hug her using my elbows.

"Sure thing." I say as Crow awkwardly slinks away.

Jack and Carly burst in, Laughing about something that apparently just happened, and after a short while, they start sweeping up the mess. "What's so funny over there?" I ask as Akiza lets go of me.

"N-nothing!" Carly says.

Jack silently sweeps up his mess. He's not making eye contact.

"Jack..." I say.

"I don't want to talk about it." he says.

I can't hold in my laughter for long. Akiza joins me in mocking Jack.

"Yusei!" he yells.

"Tell us what you did!" Akiza says.

"Nope." Jack says.

I tackle him to the ground, making him drop his broom.

"Tell me or I bite you!" I say gleefully.

"Alright, fine! I tripped and almost kissed her, alright?" he asks.

"That's better." I say as I get off of him.

"Jack... Why did Yusei say he'd bite you?" Asks Carly, who's staring at us like we're crazy.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" I ask Jack.

"Tell me what?" Carly demands.

"Yusei happens to be a Werewolf, Okay?" Jack snaps at her.

Her eyes light up. She drops her dust pan and pulls out her note book and pen.

"Yusei? What's it like being half human and half beast? Does it hurt to transform? Can you remember what happens afterward? Do you-" before she can mob me with any more questions, Akiza comes to my rescue with a roll of duck tape.

"Someone seriously needs to chill." She says.

"And that's why I didn't tell her." Jack says.

So this is what's like to have joy and be relaxed at the same time. I sorely wish how I could have this all the time.

Too bad not all wishes come true.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, and please review, it would mean the world to me, I'm not even kidding. I've been really down lately, and a review or two would make me feel so much better. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, It's nice to know I'm not wasting my time. If this story is going to continue, I'll have to ask at least a review per chapter. I don't know about you, but that seems pretty fair to me.**

* * *

"Crow I wish you wouldn't stare at me while I'm trying to work." I tell him.

"Sorry. It's just that I've been thinking..." He starts off.

"That's dangerous, Crow. Maybe you should stop." Jack says.

With New Years over, I can breath again, but not for long. For some reason, I feel uneasy.

"What about?" I ask, adjusting Crow's speed calibrator.

"Well, To be honest, I feel like a seventh wheel." he says.

"That's not good. What makes you feel like that?" I ask as I place the cover back on and turn around to face him.

"Well, Leo and Luna have each other, you have Akiza, and Jack has Carly. Where's my partner in crime?" he asks.

"Hold on! Who ever said I was with Carly?!" Jack asks, spilling Noodles to Go Go on his pants.

"You did, on New Years!" Crow informs him.

"I don't remember this! Are you suggesting that I was drunk? We didn't even buy any champagne!" Jack declares.

"I'm not saying you where drunk, I'm saying you love Carly!"

Sure, Jack had been asleep when he said this, but Crow had a point.

Defeated, Jack storms off, muttering about stupid pants and Crow's big mouth.

"You'll find someone, Crow. You just have to look." I say.

He sighs.

"I don't know, Yusei. I might never find love." he says.

"Sure you will. You're still young. Just be patient." I tell him.

Crow gets up and leaves without another word.

"Poor guy." I say aloud.

"Indeed, he is." says a voice I know all too well.

"What do you want, Lazar?" I ask as I clench my wrench tightly.

"Oh, just a friendly chat will do." he says.

"And what if I don't want to talk?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid I must insist. You see, I have a little something you might want back if you plan to defeat me like you did Frester." he says.

"Return her and no one gets hurt!" I growl.

"Hmph! I don't think I will. You never said 'please.'" Says Lazar.

 _How annoying can you get?_ "Please give me Akiza back. Now." I say, taking deep breaths.

"I would If I had her, but I don't. Meet me at the Kaiba Dome if you want to see your friends again!" he says gleefully before jumping out the window.  
Grumbling, I hastily write a note saying where I've gone and rev my Runner up. I swing my leg over the seat and drive through the doors, almost knocking over the Land Lady, Zora.

"Sorry!" I yell as I turn a corner.

I can see the Kaiba Dome, but vaguely.

I urge my Runner faster. I don't want to see Akiza being hurt. Not again.

I speed past the gates, ignoring a security guard, who turns on the sirens and starts his chase.

"Well that's just great." I say as I speed through the front doors. With a quick sniff, I find Akiza and Lazar are not on this floor.

I ride up the stairs, sniffing the floors as I go. I find nothing until I'm on the roof.

I see not Akiza, but Leo and Luna, tied up and gagged.

I park my Runner, approach them, and try to untie them, without much luck; The knots are tangles.

"Hold on. I'll get you out." I say. They shake their heads, and jerk them in the direction of a count down timer.

"A bomb?" I ask.

"Yes, very observant, Yusei. A bomb that was set off as soon as you sped past the front gate. You really should work on that temper of yours." Lazar say from right behind me.

I slowly get up and turn around to face him.

"I don't always act impatiently, but when I do, it's because my friends are in danger, and you're about to get your butt kicked." I say as I clench my fists. I run at Lazar, tackling him to the ground.

I punch at every inch of skin I can reach.

I want to kill this monster. He's ruining my life!

"Yusei! The bomb!" Luna yells. She somehow managed to at least free her mouth. I look at the timer. Ten seconds left. I run to Leo and Luna, picking them up. I then jump off the roof, hoping everything will be alright. Of course, I'm probably wrong.

* * *

 **KiryuFanGirl, I'm sorry, but we won't see Kalin for another few chapters. I'm sorry I haven't been giving him a bigger part, but I promise we will see him a lot more in my next book, and he will have a much better role than a tag-a-long character.**

 **To all, thanks for being patient with me. It's not always easy, but I try. Thanks, everyone, you rock.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Guys, I'm back. Please go back and re-read the last chapter, as I've replaced my note with Chapter Seven. Please also note my statement before I go into the actual story, the one about how I would like a review a chapter so I don't feel like I'm wasting my time. Thank you.**

* * *

"There you are. What's your name?" asks a woman I don't know.

"Yusei Fudo." I tell her.

"REALLY? I mean, uh, how old are you, Yusei?" she asks me.

"Twenty one." I say. My head hurts.

"Are you single?" she asks.

"Her name is Akiza. Sorry." I tell her.

"It's alright. One last question. What's your birthday?" she asks me.

"July Seventh," I say.

"I'll get you a birthday present, okay?" she says.

"You don't have to, but thanks anyway." I say. I look around, looking for Leo and Luna. "You didn't see a pair of kids with green-blue hair, did you?" I ask.

"Are they yours?" she asks.

"No, not really. Have you seen them?" I tell her.

"Nope. No one like that." she tells me.

"Well let me know if you see them, okay?" I ask. She blushes and nods.

I sit up to see my leg in a cast. Frowning, I take it off. "Um, Yusei? You might want to... Whoa." she says as I walk away, perfectly fine.

After asking a few people about Leo and Luna, and receiving the same answer, I turn to see the Kaiba Dome is gone. It's a smoldering pile of ash. My heart sinks. Leo and Luna can't be gone. They just can't.

"Don't worry, Yusei. They are safe." says the stranger, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, as he always does.

"Yeah? And what makes you so sure?" I ask him.

"I saved them. However, it is taboo for me to let you have them just yet. My Master will grant them to you when the time is right." he says.

"Just who are you? Who's your master?" I ask.

"I cannot say. Until we meet again, Yusei Fudo." he turns and leaves, just like before.

I sit with at my computer, trying to figure out who this stranger could be, who his master is, and why he can't give Leo and Luna back just yet when I feel Akiza's hands on my shoulders, gently rubbing.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asks.

"Trying to figure out who that stranger is and what he's up to." I say.

"Give it a rest, okay?" she asks me.

"I can't. Leo and Luna depend on it." I say.

"It's not your fault Lazar kidnapped them, then that other nut job kidnapped them again." Akiza says.

I stand up and face her. She places a hand over my imprisonment mark and kisses my other cheek. "Alright, what do you want?" I ask. Akiza never kisses me like this unless she wants something.

"You've been busy lately. I just want a little time with my bae." she says, standing on tip toe.

"And what would you like to do with him?" I ask her.

"Well, maybe a movie. A fancy dinner. A stroll in the moonlight. Maybe a kiss or three." she says.

"Sounds like you've got the whole evening planned." I say.

"I do. It's just been so long since we've done anything besides fight bad guys and save the world. I just want a break." she says.

"I hear you." I say before I lean in and kiss her. She deserves this. "What movie did you want to watch?" I ask.

"Something romantic." she says.

"I don't say anything.

I'm stiff.

My spine is forcing itself into an arc.

I can see Akiza backing away.

This process is a familiar torture. I've been here, done this.

"Come on, Yusei. I'm right here." Akiza says to me, reaching out to pet my face.

 _I hope our evening isn't ruined._ I tell her.

* * *

 **Well, there's nothing worse than buildings exploding, fangirls, Leo and Luna going missing, annoying stalker strangers, and your romantic evening being ruined by the Curse of the Werewolf. But hey, it's just an another day in the life of Yusei Fudo. Oh, and I actually looked up Yusei's Birthday for this chapter. I took it from the Manga Yusei, not the Anime Yusei. That is dedication for you guys. Enough talking! *Slaps self* Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
